


El Arreglo

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Hannibal en Español [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam es un omega muy necio, Alfa!Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarazo medianamente críble, Fluff and Angst, Jean es un alfa peligroso, M/M, Malas desiciones, Malenendidos, Mpreg, Omega!Adam, Omegaverse, Sì tiene un final felíz, sexo casual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Adam es un omega al que le gusta divertirse, acostarse con cualquiera  escribir al respecto en una famosa revista. Pero su noche de pasión con el apuesto y adinerado Jean L’e Chiffre està a punto de convertirse en algo mucho más complicado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884513) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



> Mi amiga Kris (@nightliferogue en AO3) escribió 3000 palabras sobre Le Chiffre y Adam Towers, una historia que me encantó pero fue tan breve que me dejó llena de dudas, llena de ganas de saber que sucedió. No puedo vivir así, así que le pedí permiso de expandir su historia, y así lo hice. Con creces. Convertí sus 3000 palabras en casi 10 000. Así que… bueno. No es una traducción, pero hay partes traducidas directamente de su fic, con su permiso, claro.
> 
> Revisen su trabajo, es maravilloso. En el futuro quiero traducir mi fanfic favorito en la vida, que es de su autoría. Denle amor, ella se lo merece.
> 
> Me inspiró tanto que este fic ya està terminado... eso demoro otros... hehe.
> 
> El fic original está aquí.: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10884513/chapters/24186798

1.-Encuentro de una noche.

Adam era un omega feliz. No tenía Alfa, no tenía cachorros, tenía casi 30 años, una carrera respetable (o eso le gustaba pensar) como periodista, su propio departamento, dinero para gastar, un rostro bonito y una personalidad encantadora. Adam lo tenía todo.  Y lo sabía, justamente porque lo sabía dedicaba su vida a disfrutarlo.

No quería responsabilidades y no quería problemas. Tenía ambiciones y metas, en ninguna parte de su plan estaba casarse, mucho menos tener hijos. Tenía dos tipos de amigos, los que conocía de toda la vida y los que había hecho cuando se convirtió en adulto.

Los primeros nunca cambiaban y tenían la vida que él no quería. Iba a verlos cuándo quería algo de calma, cuándo quería estabilidad o cuándo un celo especialmente salvaje le recordaba su naturaleza y cuán conveniente sería tener un gran y fuerte Alfa cuidando de él. Mientras sus amigos iban por ahí con tres o cuatro cachorros alrededor, viviendo en casas aburridas en calles aburridas, Adam recuperaba la perspectiva.

Los segundos eran los que lo acompañaban en noches como esta. Habían pasado ya por tres bares antes de llegar a este. El ambiente era agradable igual que la música, los tragos no eran demasiado caros y había la suficiente exclusividad para sentirse celebridades por un rato. Entre el retumbar del bajo, los gritos para comunicarse y el constante flujo de alcohol Adam lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Se reía, coqueto, exponiendo su cuello desnudo, sin marcar, con orgullo. Dejando en la mesa vaso tras vaso  de licor y pavoneándose como el ejemplar que sabía que era.

Para Jean la vida no era muy diferente. Había nacido en un pueblo pobre al sur de Francia y se había cambiado el apellido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, alejándose de la sombra de su padre adicto y su madre desinteresada tanto como pudo. Una educación formal, un linaje extraordinario, ser un Alfa de pura sangre, nada de eso tenía valor alguno para Jean que había tenido una niñez tan miserable. Quería formar una familia, tener niños que criar como nunca lo criaron a él.

Pero tampoco tenía prisa en llegar a ese día. Había pasado toda su juventud  usando su mente excepcional para construir, de forma casi siempre ilegal, la fortuna que ahora podía gastar como le viniera en gana. Por ejemplo en negocios sólidos y legítimos como el que ahora se encontraba.

No solía ir al club de noche, no era especialmente aficionado al mismo ruido y caos por el que la gente prácticamente le arrojaba dinero cada noche, pero había tenido un día especialmente ocupado y no había tenido más remedio. Ahora trataba de revisar los libros, llenar órdenes de pedido para proveedores, firmar cheques para su personal y hacer declaraciones de impuestos en medio de la incesante música y los gritos de emoción de la gente que llenaba el local. Menos mal que era una persona brillante, o aquello representaría un reto.

Al final de la noche estaba cansado y malhumorado, su guardaespaldas Basil iría por el auto y podría irse dormir. Tenía lugares en dónde estar, dinero que ganar. O en eso pensaba hasta que lo vio.

La pista de baile era una bacanal de gente moviéndose a un ritmo salvaje que tenía poco que ver con la verdadera habilidad y más con la pasión o la decadencia. Las luces llenaban el ambiente con una sensación que a Jean le recordaba más al color rojo que a los extraños tonos de azul que transformaban los cuerpos en seres purpúreos y sobrenaturales.

Pero en medio de todo eso había una criatura preciosa, una que gustaba tanto de él como el mismo, pues cuándo sus ojos, dos hermosas orbes azules como el mar, se fijaron en los suyos no pudieron desviar la mirada. O así fue hasta que Adam pensó que hacerlo sería la mejor forma de empezar la cacería, ya había encontrado su Alfa por hoy.

No le importaba mucho que ya estaba bailando con alguien más, alguien mucho más aburrido comparado al alto e imponente Alfa que cruzaba la pista con determinación. Parecía un hombre severo, con ese traje negro perfectamente cortado y el pelo castaño rojizo peinado impecablemente. Adivinada además un cuerpo firme, ancho de hombros. Adam se atrevería a apostar que debajo de toda esa ropa había vello corporal, mucho si tenía suerte.

 Tal vez eran sus angulosas facciones o tal vez el ojo nublado lo que lo hacía tan amenazante, pero Adam también veía pasión ahí, y más importante aún veía deseo. Y con eso era suficiente para darse a entender.

Jean se tomó un momento para limpiar una gota de sangre de su ojo antes de comenzar a moverse, lo que menos quería era lucir aún más aterrador cuándo trataba de conocer a alguien. El muchacho era precioso, con piel pálida y suave, rizos castaños hasta los hombros y esa forma de vestir. Había muy poco que imaginar debajo de aquellos ajustados pantalones de cuero.  La camisa negra a medio abotonar era refinada y  elegante, buen gusto. Mientras más se acercaba, además, notó su aroma.

Con razón era tan hermoso. Debió saber que era un omega en el segundo en que sus ojos se cruzaron.  Bailaba con alguien más, bueno si a ese extraño ritual de frotar sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música podía considerársele baile. Algo en su interior se encendió como una hoguera, una necesidad imperiosa de pelear y reclamar.

—Buenas noches.

—Hey.

—Tu vaso está un poco vacío. —Dijo señalando cortésmente, Adam ensanchó su sonrisa y dejó de bailar. — ¿Me permites?

—Por favor

—Oye, viejo, yo lo vi primero…—Dijo el chico detrás de Adam, tomándole del brazo cuándo este comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Fue suficiente una mirada para hacerlo retroceder.

—Por aquí. —Adam se despidió con una sonrisa deshonesta y lo siguió a la barra. — ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

—Hace horas que deje de preguntármelo. —Adam miró dentro de su vaso, no estaba lo bastante ebrio como para meterse en líos, pero estaba un poco confundido. —Tomaré otro de estos.

—Yo estoy bien. —Le dijo Jean al hombre de la barra que asintió, casi corriendo para atender a su jefe. — Soy Jean Le Chiffre.

—¿En serio? Wow, me han dado nombres falsos antes pero este se lleva un premio. —Bromeó el Omega, dejando salir una risa tonta, tal vez este no era el tipo de hombre que creía. De igual forma se sentó en uno de los bancos altos de la barra, pero el alfa se quedó de pie, cerca, de forma predatoria.

—No es mi nombre de nacimiento, pero es mi nombre legal.

—Temo preguntar, así que no lo haré. Soy Adam.  Adam Towers.

—Europeo.

—Sólo tanto como tú. —Jean sonrió. — Me gusta tu traje.

—Me gustan tus pantalones.

—Me veo mucho mejor sin ellos…—Añadió rápidamente, Jean ensanchó su sonrisa pero no se movió. Adam le dio un trago al vaso que finalmente estaba frente a él y soltó un suave jadeo ante lo refrescado que se sentía. Jean irradiaba mucho calor, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como un sol. Y mierda si olía estupendamente, nadie olía de ese modo, Adam lo sabía ahora, nadie olería nunca tan bien como este Alfa Europeo con un nombre falso.

— ¿Es bueno?

— ¿Quieres probar?

—No bebo en el trabajo.

— ¿Eres policía? Porque juro que soy mayor de edad. —Dijo alzando los brazos. Le Chiffre sonrió de nuevo.

—Este es mi bar. —Adam alzó una ceja, impresionado.

—Es de mis favoritos. Hay otras formas para probar además de beber. —Aseguró, dándole otro trago a su bebida y luego aferrándose al cuello de Jean para unir sus labios en un beso. Al principio era sólo un juego, una forma coqueta de dejarlo probar el licor de sus propios labios, pero luego se convirtió en algo más. La forma en que su lengua se adentraba en la ajena, más aún la forma controlada y sin embargo ardiente en que Jean le respondía, presionándole contra la barra, robándole el aliento,  sus manos en sus caderas y las de Adam aferradas al cabello de su nuca.

Separarse fue casi doloroso. Adam sentía unas ganas casi salvajes de hacer el amor ahora. Menos mal, pensó, que faltaban 3 días para su celo o esto sería muy peligroso. Podía sentir el aliento caliente de Jean que acariciaba sus propios labios entre abiertos.

No estuvieron separados mucho tiempo, los besos continuaron subiendo peligrosamente de temperatura, desaparecieron de la pista apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Adam los guiara al baño en la parte trasera, Jean parecía incómodo con eso.

—Esto no…

—Oh vamos, es uno de los baños más limpios que he visto en la vida. —Dijo Adam sin dejar de besar su cuello y frotarse contra su cuerpo, enloquecido por el aroma y la sensación de la lubricación que salía de su cuerpo y escurría por sus piernas, produciendo un aroma que tenía al Alfa duro contra los pantalones que el omega trataba de abrir.

—Vivo muy cerca de aquí.

—No puedo esperar tanto por ti, Alfa…

—Intenta. —Insistió, separándose suavemente y apreciando el puchero que deformó ese hermoso rostro, el rostro de alguien ardiendo por él.

—Bien…

Fueron 10 minutos muy poco agradables para Basil, quién trataba de hacer su trabajo y conducir fingiendo que no escuchaba los suaves gemidos que venían de la parte trasera del auto, o los suspiros de placer de la voz que reconocía perfectamente como su jefe entre mezclados con besos húmedos y el inconfundible sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

Adam nunca supo cómo llegaron tan rápido del ascensor a la cama, pero estuvo muy consciente del esfuerzo que fue quitarse la ropa sin hacerla trizas, más de lo que ya estaba, y tratar de no babear mientras miraba con la boca vierta el cuerpo atractivo que efectivamente se escondía bajo la ropa. No se había equivocado con el vello rubio que bajaba por su pecho y su vientre, un sendero provocativo que siguió a besos hasta un miembro bastante bonito. Grande, húmedo y terriblemente incitante. Pero ninguno de los dos quería pasar más tiempo en juego previo de los minutos que Adam le dedicó mientras largos dedos le abrían suavemente, provocando sonidos terriblemente lúdicos con la humedad que comenzaba a mojas las sabanas.

—Por favor… Alfa. — Eso era espera suficiente, necesitaba sentirlo dentro tanto como Jean necesitaba penetrarlo, su miembro enrojecido e impaciente palpitado contra su entrada mientras Adam se presentaba, sobre sus rodillas como a los Alfa les encanta. Sintió la cabeza forzar suavemente y saboreó su longitud hasta que escuchó un gemido roncó que indicaba que Jean había entrado hasta el fondo.

 Fue una mutua sensación de voluptuosidad que una vez superada se transformó rápidamente en un golpeteo salvaje que lo obligo a recargar el rostro contra la cama, gritando de placer mientras sus dedos se aferraban con tal fuerza a las almohadas que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Jean no se detuvo, mantuvo un ritmo constante y enloquecido, inclinándose suavemente para cambiar el ángulo y Adam dejó escapar un grito ante el certero asalto que comenzó contra su próstata. Aquello era increíble.  Adam había tenido mucho sexo, con muchas personas, pero nunca se había sentido tan perdido, tan maravillado, como si todo su cuerpo se abriera como un fruto maduro sólo para el deleite de alguien más y eso de alguna forma se convertía en el suyo.

—Jean…Jean… Por favor. Por favor, anúdame. —Susurró entre ronroneos involuntarios, ojos húmedos de placer que volvieron a cerrarse ante la siguiente estocada. Jamás le había permitido a un Alfa anudarlo, nunca. Pero ahora lo deseaba con locura, si tenía que probarlo en algún momento ¿por qué no ahora?

— ¿Estás... ¡mierda! ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, por dios, lo necesito… —Gimió, un ruego que le dio al Alfa en el lugar correcto, presionando un par de veces más y mordiendo suavemente el hombro del tembloroso omega debajo, lo sufrientemente cerca de la glándula de olor para hacerle venirse, su interior presionándolo de forma tan deliciosa que echó atrás la cabeza, completamente perdido, mientras una lágrima de sangre bajaba de su ojo y por su mejilla.

Adam atrapó esa gota su la lengua, volteando a mirarle entre las olas de su propio orgasmo y bebiéndola con devoción. La acción mando al Alfa del otro lado en segundos, presionando su cintura con fuerza mientras forzaba su nudo una última vez, sellándolos juntos y manteniendo dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y perfecto cada chorro de semen que dejó salir hasta caer saciado sobre el moreno.

Rodaron suavemente para quedar recostados uno junto al otro. Adam aun ronroneando como un colegial mientras Jean jadeaba sobre su hombro, llenando su cuello de besos de forma distraída. El nudo no bajaría en un rato pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de hablar. Aquello era muy intenso para arruinarlo con palabras.


	2. Temprano por la mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temprano en la mñana las cosas se salen de control.

¿Qué hora era? Su celular ya debería estar sonando para despertarlo, tendría que irse a trabajar en cosa de minutos por la forma en que el sol entraba por la ventana. Por suerte unas gruesas cortinas impedían su paso. Aunque él tenía persianas y no cortinas en su apartamento.

Levantó la cabeza, confundida y se incorporó, esa no era su casa. Probablemente alguien menos acostumbrado a no dormir en su cama se habría preocupado, Adam estaba más interesado en saber qué diablos habían hecho ya que la cama estaba tiesa por los fluidos, su cuerpo adolorido y lleno de moretones purpúreos en diferentes estados de curación.

Casi corrió al baño, gracias a Dios la puerta que abrió sí era un baño, revisando su cuello. Había un par de mordidas alrededor, pero su glándula continuaba intacta. El suspiro de alivio que dejó salir levantó un gran peso de sus hombros.

Recorrió la habitación en busca de su ropa, armando un  bultito, había varios vasos de agua en la mesa de noche, unas cuantas envolturas de barras energéticas, el cesto de basura estaba lleno de condones y de sus empaques dorados, rasgados. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

Encontró su celular conectado en la mesita de noche. Llevaba 3 días ahí. Mierda. ¿Había entrado en celo? ¿Había pasado su celo con alguien que había levantado en un bar?

Los recuerdos lo invadieron suavemente, besos, caricias, un nudo que lo hacía sentir de maravilla incluso con un condón de por medio. Recordaba un par de comidas, agua, momentos de cálida intimidad entre rondas de sexo salvaje. Mierda, la había metido y hasta el fondo.

—¿Adam?

—¿Sí?

—El desayuno está listo. —Adam sonrió al ver a Jean, en lugar de su traje  apenas vestido con unos pantalones de dormir y una camiseta de algodón ajustada. Lo miró dejar la bandeja en la cama y limpiarse la sangre del ojo. ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

—Fue una infección, no tiene importancia.

—Lo siento, no pretendía ser grosero.

—En lo absoluto. Preparé hotcakes, use arándanos porque no estaba seguro si te gustaban las chispas de chocolate.

—Luce increíble. No pareces de los que cocina. —Admitió aceptando un plato y sentándose en la cama.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

La comida fue agradable, amena. Estaba deliciosa. El juego estaba fresco y refrescante, casi nunca se quedaba tanto tiempo con alguien como para desayunar, mucho menos en la cama. Charlando como viejos amigos mientras Jean acariciaba suavemente los rizos que caían sobre su rostro.

—Esto ha sido increíble, pero tengo que ir a casa antes de que llamen a la policía para buscarme.

—Avisé en tu empleo que tu celo no te dejaría disponibilidad.

—Oh, gracias… No recuerdo detalles como ese.

—Lo entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte, yo me ocupé de todo.

—Gracias… te debo un par de sábanas.

—El dinero no es algo que me haga falta, no es necesario que repongas nada.

—Si tú lo dices. —Dijo alzándose de hombros, rebuscando entre su ropa y poniéndose la que estaba en mejores condiciones.

—El próximo viernes un conocido planea inaugurar una nueva galería, nada muy elegante, vino tal vez canapés y Arte pretencioso y sobrevalorado. Pero, si vas conmigo puedo mostrarte ese lugar de comida Tailandesa del que te hable.

— ¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo? —Bromeó Adam, dejando su vaso vacío en la bandeja.  Jean lo miró confuso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Se supone que lleves una cita a esos eventos, no al sujeto que intentó follarte en un baño.

—Te aseguro que ese incidente puedo pasarlo por alto. Tu compañía sería muy gratificante para mí.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—Acabo de pasar tres maravillosos días a tu lado durante este celo. No quiero que eso termine. Creo que habría preferido hacerlo al revés, pero estoy dispuesto a ser flexible por nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? —Adam estaba ahora alerta, buscando con la vista su cartera y sus llaves.  — ¿De qué nosotros hablas?

—De esto. —Señaló el hombre entre ellos, Adam lo miró atontado. Claro, le preparó de comer, sólo otro Alfa que provee para su pareja. Ni hablar. Adam podía proveerse solo.

—No hay nada aquí, eres muy amable en dejarme quedarme  y ni se diga del sexo. Ese ha sido el mejor celo de mi vida. —El rostro de satisfacción de Jean se borró lentamente mientras Adam continuaba hablando. — Y gracias por el desayuno y eso, pero no voy a salir contigo.

— ¿Te he ofendido de alguna forma?

—No, no me malentiendas. Yo no salgo con nadie, no me interesa.

— Somos extremadamente compatibles, Adam.

—Estoy seguro de que hay partes de ti con las que… soy muy compatible. — _No, Adam, no te fijes en lo grande que es su miembro, sólo continua._ — Pero no me interesa tener un Alfa.

—Nosotros…

—No, Jean no hay nosotros. —Añadió de inmediato, el rostro herido del Alfa le taladró el alma. — Y sabes que, gracias, pero joderme un celo no te da ningún derecho sobre mí, no iré en citas contigo, ni a conocer a tus amigos ni nada de eso. Yo no hago eso. Quería un buen polvo y vaya que lo encontré.

— ¿Eso es todo? Un polvo y te largas.

—Es una buena vida, y la aprovecharé mientras dure.

—Estoy seguro que podría enamorarte si me das la oportunidad.

—Shh. —Interrumpió Adam, estaba perfectamente vestido ahora, Jean miró con nostalgia las marcas de su “dominio” en la piel pálida. — No quiero dártela. Tengo que irme.

—Adam

—Adiós, Jean. —Dijo cortante. —Y gracias de verdad.

Jean lo miró salir con tristeza, que se transformó en ira a medida que el dolor del rechazo daba paso a la humillación. Bien, podía irse y no volver nunca en lo que a él le importaba. Algo seguro había aprendido, nunca más tener encuentros casuales como ese. O mejor dicho a no enamorarse como un estúpido de cualquiera que se mueva así por la vida.

\---------------000000000000----------------

Tal vez era el calor del celo, pero los dedos que jugueteaban en su entrada se sentían mejor de lo que lo habían hecho jamás. Podía ver a Jean entre sus piernas, una mano en su muslo y la otra dentro de su cuerpo, gruñendo de satisfacción cuándo sus dedos salieron acompañados por su propia semilla de su última ronda.

El omega goteaba, tanta lubricación de dulce aroma que Jean podría beber hasta saciarse él. En realidad es lo que más deseaba hacer, la mano en su muslo subió para apresar su miembro y el suave gemido que eso provocó se transformó en un grito cuándo su lengua se adentró en su cuerpo, penetrándolo al ritmo de sus dedos sobre su miembro. Torturándole por minutos que parecieran horas, memorizando su sabor y su aroma.

—Jean… Oh, mierda…

—Vente para mí.

—No, no… quiero tu nudo, por favor…

—Adam, no…

—Por favor… por favor.

A pesar de las súplicas pudo razonar lo suficiente para ir hasta mesita de noche por los condones que había comprado cuándo sintió el aroma de Adam cambiar a la fiebre del celo unas horas antes. Rasgó el paquetito y se puso el preservativo con habilidad que Adam habría admirado de no necesitar tan desesperadamente ser montado.

Jean empujó suavemente, maravillado de que a pesar de la humedad y de que le había abierto con bastante entusiasmo, Adam continuaba deliciosamente estrecho. Sintió su calor apresarle como una llama hasta que llegó a la base, moviendo sus caderas suavemente mientras compartían un beso, que a falta de otro adjetivo, era adorable.

Sintió delgados brazos rodearle y uñas en su espalda mientras continuaba, lenta y casi tortuosamente, saliendo casi por completo sólo para volver a entrar con la misma lentitud, dejando en su cuerpo la misma “o” perfecta que el omega tenía en los labios.

Podía sentir a la perfección su entrada forzarse ligeramente por el tamaño, un Alfa en celo no es cosa de juego, y también el nudo comenzando a inflamarse, chocando suavemente contra su propio cuerpo, asaltado por el placer y un aletargamiento delicioso que se transformó en un orgasmo arrollador en cosa de minutos. Por la forma en que gruñía en su hombro, cosas en francés que podría pero no trató de entender,  Jean estaba cerca. Su entrada presionando de forma erótica e inesperada obligándolo a sellarlos juntos antes de venirse en un jadeo quedo que lo obligó a usar un inhalador (hasta ahora desconocido para Adam) un par de veces mientras aún estaban unidos.

El nudo evitaba la separación pero sólo hacía más intensa la sensación de Jean agitándose suavemente, presionando contra el mismo punto sensible sobre el que Adam inútilmente trataba de mantener control. Perdió la batalla, un segundo orgasmo amenazando con llevarlo de vuelta al cielo.

Y entonces despertó.

Adam no había cambiado su estilo de vida, no lo haría por Jean, ni por nadie. Apenas unos días después de su encuentro ya estaba en cama de alguien más, agitado por sus sueños que parecían estar en el lecho de otro.

Bostezó y se puso de pie, vistiéndose rápidamente, en completo silencio, antes de despertar al enorme Alfa que había encontrado la noche anterior en un bar. Un nuevo bar, no se atrevía  ir al bar de Jean. Aquello probablemente era producto de pura vergüenza, o de una infantil sensación de culpa, pero estaba presente y lo obligaba a alejarse.

El Alfa de anoche, no estaba nada mal, grande, intenso, lo había disfrutado. Tenía que irse antes de que decidiera hacer algo más. Adam no quería nada más, ningún desayuno incómodo nunca más. Ya bastante malo era tener que ir en sábado al obstetra a averiguar porqué mierda no había tenido su celo hace casi tres meses. Quería decir que tenía sexo seguro y con preservativo 100% de las veces… pero podía pensar en una excepción. Un desliz. Una tontería.

Le preocupaba una infección, si bien no sentía dolor, o una enfermedad mucho más peligrosa. Tenía que descartar cada posibilidad así fuera la menos posible. Además, mientras más pronto dejara de visitar ese horrible consultorio lleno de omegas preñados mejor.

—Adam, ya te habías tardado en venir a visitarme. —Dijo la Doctora con una sonrisa, Adam se la devolvió, Agatha era amiga suya desde la secundaria, no le confiaría su cuerpo a nadie más.

—He estado ocupado.

—Eso he leído, iré por tu expediente y nos pondremos a trabajar. Espera aquí.

Adam asintió y espero mirando aburrido a su alrededor. Casi todos los ignoraban, con excepción del único Alfa en la habitación que lo miraba con deseo mal disimulado a pesar de la maliciosa mirada que su pequeño Omega le lanzaba. La sonrisa de Adam se ensanchó al estirar suavemente el cuello, presentando su glándula sin marcar y el hombre se agitó al punto en que su Omega dejó de mirarlo y comenzó a fulminar a Adam.

No podía evitarlo, de un tiempo acá Adam lucía mejor que nunca, cabello radiante, piel sedosa y sonrosada, era cómo volver a la preparatoria. O eso trataba de recordar mientras ignoraba los puñales metafóricos enviados en su dirección.

Para entonces Agatha había regresado.

—Bien, bien. Aún es pronto para tu revisión de rutina pero podemos empezar a hacerla. ¿Por qué llamaste?

—Creo que estoy enfermo.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuándo fue tu último celo?

—El 15 de Marzo.

—Adam, eso fue hace más de 3 meses… —Dijo Agatha, súbitamente preocupada. — ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

—He estado ocupado, sólo quiero saber si me voy a morir o…

—Hay muchas cosas que pueden detener el celo. La principal es el embarazo.

—No estoy embarazado. —Respondió de inmediato, Agatha lo miro muy seria.

—No voy a juzgarte por tener un hijo sin tener un Alfa, a veces pasa, pero si estas esperando…

—No estoy esperando Agatha.

—Déjame hacerte un ultrasonido, sólo para confirmar.

—Bien, pero no pienso pagarte un centavo por él.

La mujer asintió  encendió una máquina que Adam no sabía que guardaba en un armario cercano, se quitó la camisa mirando su cuerpo fijamente. Estaba un poco más… gordo. Sólo un poco y no lo sorprendía. No había tenido esos síntomas que los Omega tienen, no tenía nauseas, no tenía antojos, no estaba mareado. Sin contar su ausencia de celo Adam estaba como si nada.

Además, el único Alfa con el que había tenido sexo cerca de su celo había sido Jean y había usado condón los tres días, Adam lo recordaba bien.

—Recuéstate, bien. Está un poco frío. —Adam asintió y miró a la pantalla cuándo ella lo hizo, sólo veía un mar de motas grises extrañas.  Pero luego la pantalla encendió bien y lo vio. Eso era un jodido bebé no podía ser otra cosa. Tenía cabeza y una línea rara que debía ser su pierna. Eso tenía que ser viejo, eso no podía estar dentro de Adam, debía ser de otro paciente. Escuchó un latido también, mientras Agatha media y anotaba, mirándolo de reojo con expresión crítica. El corazoncito acelerado lo estaba llevando al colapso.

—Adam, ahora deberíamos pensar en tus opciones.

—Sácalo.

—¿Adam?

—Dame pastillas, aborto químico. ¡Agatha!

—No puedo.

— ¿Cómo coño no vas a poder?

—No puedo Adam, sólo puedo realizar un aborto químico hasta las 9 semanas…

—Bueno… bueno agéndame y succióname está cosa. —Dijo con un nuevo nivel de pánico, su voz había subido una octava. No, no, no necesitaba al hijo de un desconocido, menos ahora.

—No puedo Adam, tienes 13 semanas de embarazo, más o menos. Nadie con licencia te hará un aborto luego de la semana 12. Es peligroso.

—Agatha no puedo tener esta cosa. Tienes que sacármelo.

—Si no querías hijos, debiste usar anticonceptivos. —Expresó seria. — Esto pasa con la vida que tie…

—No te atrevas a juzgar mi vida, Agatha. No me hagas recordarte tus propios errores. —Gruño y la mujer callo de inmediato. — ¿Está sano?

—Mide unos  6 centímetros y sus latidos son fuertes. Este bebé no va a ir a ningún lado.

—Mierda… No es posible, faltaban 3 días para mi celo y…

—Adam, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Los Alfa pura sangre pueden inducir un celo próximo si el omega realmente les gusta, he visto esto antes.

Entonces no era su culpa, era culpa de Jean.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de él?

—Para empezar, ¿quién es el padre?

—Eso no importa. —Dijo cortante.

— ¡Adam!

Adam la miró exasperado.

—Sin permiso escrito del Alfa que engendró a este niño, no puedes darlo en adopción.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es la ley, sólo los Omega pueden dar a luz crías Omega, por lo que potencialmente cualquier hijo tuyo puede presentarse como tal. Los Omega crecen mejor en ambientes familiares rodeados de sus símiles, además los Alfa son muy posesivos, pueden volverse violentos. Si tu Alfa misterioso no está en la cárcel o muerto, lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte con tu hijo.

Eso no iba a suceder. Matar a Jean siempre era una opción.

—Te enviaré unos suplementos, vitaminas… Lo siento Adam.

—¿Puedes darme una foto o algo?

—Lo imprimiré para ti. —Dijo sorprendida. Bueno, si Adam quería decirle a Jean iba a necesitar evidencia.

\-----000-----

Sabía que Jean había considerado sus días juntos como un momento de revelación en que sus almas se habían unido y sus destinos estaban destinados a cruzarse. Pero cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evitando lo que se le vino a la mente fue que aquél conocimiento no era acertado.

Jean no estaba nunca en el bar, ni en su departamento, o eso pretendía, a veces veía su auto o a su guardaespaldas Basil, pero este desaparecía en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban o le decía que Jean estaba muy ocupado como para atenderlo. Adam no era de esos Omega que aceptan un “no” como respuesta.

Cuñando cumplió dos semanas buscándolo quedó oficialmente harto. Se acercó a Basil no le permitió huir. Plantándose frente a él firmemente.  Su embarazo ya era evidente, así que había comenzado a usar ropa más holgada y a ocultar su aroma con bufandas y lociones. Un Omega preñado sin marcar era algo extremadamente tentador para cualquier Alfa.

—No te atrevas a huir de nuevo. ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

—Ya le he dicho, Sr. Towers, el jefe está ocupado en…

—Negocios importantes, sí. Mira, dale un mensaje. Voy a ir a su departamento hoy a las 7 de la noche y va a dejarme recibirme.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso? —Cuestionó burlonamente.

—Porque si no me recibe a las 8 voy a publicar en Internet que tu jefe, uno de los más influyentes hombres del mundo de la banca privada, abusó sexualmente de mí y se negó a responsabilizarse cuando descubrí mi embarazo. —Adam había puesto una carita de mártir muy convincente hasta que terminó de hablar y lo miró con una ceja en alto.

—…No puede. —Adam sacó un sobre blanco, un análisis de sangre que confirmaba su embarazo y se lo arrojó al pecho.

—A las 7.

No se quedó a ver la mirada de pánico con la que Basil llamaba al celular directo de Jean para contarle las novedades.


	3. El Arreglo

Cuándo Adam llegó a las 7 en punto al departamento de Jean toda la confianza que normalmente sentía comenzaba a mermar. En recepción lo recibieron amablemente, incluso pidieron el ascensor para él. Se miró en el espejo tratando de encontrar ahí el valor que lentamente s convertía en nervios. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso para empezar?

Bueno, estaban en territorio del Alfa y para bien o para mal Adam tenía su cachorro dentro. Le preocupaba el control que Jean pudiera ejercer biológicamente sobre él. Respiró profundo, arreglándose los largos rizos y respirando profundamente, sin embargo el timbrazo de la campana de elevador anunciando la llegaba al piso lo tomó desprevenido. Ridículo.

Jean abrió la puerta, a pesar de que lo primero que hizo fue inhalar profundamente casi de inmediato su rostro cambió a una expresión de frustración al encontrar sólo el aroma de la colonia anti feromónica de Adam.

—Te tomo bastante dejarme subir.

—La gente con la que no sales no tiene nada que hacer en tu departamento. —Respondió Le Chiffre con indiferencia, caminando a la sala de estar y tomando de la mesa una copa de vino. — ¿Sed?

—No puedo beber y lo sabes.

Ahora Jean lo miraba directamente, sus manos temblaban con la misma ira que Adam veía en sus ojos, ardiente, peligrosa, parecían resplandecer. No tenía que ser mago para adivinar su pensamiento, Jean creía que estaba mintiendo.

— ¡No es una mentira! Te di los malditos análisis.

—Un documento fácilmente falsificable.

—¿Tú crees que yo quería esto? —Murmuró levantando su camiseta para revelar el pequeño bulto que era su bebé de casi 4 meses. — Quedarme atrapado con esta cosa dentro hasta que pueda deshacerme de ella cuándo salga…

—¡NO VAS A DESHACERTE MI HIJO! —Adam retrocedió un par de pasos, un poso sobresaltado. Jea estaba aún más furioso, su pecho dejaba salir un leve gruñido, y sus ojos que habían brillado ilusionados al ver el vientre de Adam redondeado con su cría ahora estaban fríos ante la idea de perderla. —Yo me ocuparé de proveer para ti. Vas a mudarte aquí hasta que termine tu embarazo y luego dejarás a la criatura aquí. Te ofrezco incluso una cuota de compensación por la molestia… Luego podrás irte y no tendremos que volver a vernos nunca más.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Un millón de dólares. —Respondió, pero sólo para no quedarse callado. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que Jean si quisiera a la criatura. Bueno, mientras no tuviera que lidiar con ella luego del parto le daba lo mismo si lo dejaba con Jean o lo regalaba a algún desconocido. Acarició suavemente su vientre y asintió satisfecho.

—Considéralo hecho. Pero si vivirás bajo mi techo seguirás mis reglas…

—Lo que tú digas, Alfa. Oh, te traje esto. —Dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo de papel. Una ecografía, la primera foto que veía de su hijo. Jean mantuvo la mirada fija en el papel y no en Adam que salía de ahí a toda prisa.

\-----000------

—Dije que te mudarías conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres? Necesito cosas. —Murmuró Adam hastiado. Su departamento estaba de cabeza mientras llenaba un par de maltas y cajas con lo más vital de su vida, en 5 meses el niño estaría fuera y podría volver, así que no tenía caso hacer mucho más. Jean parecía pensar que podía reemplazar cosas como ropa o su laptop sin que Adam pudiera opinar al respecto, estaba muy equivocado.

—Si me hubieras dicho habría enviado a Basil o a Kratt para ayudarte, no deberías cargar…

—No, Jean. —Interrumpió el Omega, Jean hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estirar la mano y tocar la curva de su vientre que ahora estaba muy visible sin las múltiples capas de ropa bajo las que Adam la escondía. —Serás el padre de este niño, pero no eres nada mío. No puedes decidir qué puedo hacer o que no.

—Mi casa, mis reglas, Señor Towers.

—Mientras tengas un pie aquí, está es mi casa. —Bufó dándole una caja. — Y volverá a serlo cuándo te quedes con la criatura.

—Si eres tan autosuficiente, creo que podrás mudarte tú sólo. —Respondió Jean, su boca fruncida como siempre que algo le molestaba. Adam recibió la caja de vuelta y jadeo un poco bajo su peso. Jean quiso quitársela de las manos, arrepentido, pero Adam retrocedió.

—Bien, tomaré un taxi y te veré cuándo termine. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

No volteo para verlo irse, pero si escuchó la puerta al azotarse violentamente.

\------00000-----

—No, sólo tienes que venir y sacudir de vez en cuando—. Adam estaba casi listo para irse, al final Jean había accedido a enviar un auto por él, sin importar si Adam quería ese auto o no. Así que mientras esperaba Adam buscaba quien pudiera ocuparse de su departamento. Ya tenía mil cosas encima, pensar en mudase con la máscara de indiferencia mientras engordaba con un niño ya lo tenían bastante estresado, no necesitaba el nulo interés que la mitad de sus amigos mostraban por él. Alguien toco a su puerta mientras echaba una sábana sobre su fotografía favorita, una mujer atada por complejos nudos, completamente desnuda,  la fotografía le recordó que estaba bastante caliente, la llamada sólo logro hacer de eso algo irritable. — No , no estoy enfermo… No es rehabilitación. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… ¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta sólo para ser recibido por un par de brazos fuertes, sintió el vello que los cubría  la espalda ancha que lo rodeaba, también sintió el aroma puro de un Alfa caliente.

—¿James?

—Sé que se supone que llame primero, pero para ser honesto no podía esperar un minuto más por ti, no tienes idea como he esperado para pasar otra noche conmigo. ¿Te mataría llamarme más seguido?

—Este no es el mejor momento…—Susurró mientras sentía sus besos bajando por su cuello, ese era el tipo de Alfa que a Adam le gustaba más. Grande, alto, fuerte, hombros anchos y piernas gruesas, el tipo de Alfa con barba tupida y tatuajes que podría agarrarse a golpes con otros 3 sujetos para luego follarte contra la pared sin descanso, usando toda su fuerza para hacerte sentir como que realmente podrías volar.

Rara vez venían acompañados de algo menos que asombroso entre las piernas y si bien cada célula en su cabeza parece haber firmado un consenso sobre la polla de Jean como número uno, había muchas otras que valían mucho la pena, que dejaban detrás un ardor que Adam ansiaba como un niño malcriado.   _Si no puedes sentirlo al día siguiente no valió la pena_ , ese era su lema. Claro que ahora había algo más dentro de quién debía ocuparse.

—James, oh…espera.

—Mierda, hueles increíble…—Sintió besos en las mejillas y luego bajando de nuevo por su cuello, jalando de la sudadera holgada que llevaba para desnudar sus hombros. Adam suspiró, aquello se sentía tan inusualmente bien. Son las hormonas, pensó, un Omega soltero quiere que un Alfa lo cuide, lo ame…

Pensó en la forma en que sus amigos y compañeros de cama huían al siquiera asumir que había algo mal con él y decidió seguirle la corriente, tenía muy claro que no podría tener sexo con cualquiera viviendo con LeChiffre. Sintió a James acercarse lo suficiente para presionar su masivo miembro contra su pierna y llevo su mano a él de inmediato, buscando abrir su pantalón y empezar el juego. A lo lejos escuchó su celular vibrando. Bueno seguro podían darle unos minutos.

—Joder, no sé qué es, pero podría olerte por siempre… —Adam rio tontamente mientras su sudadera ahora subía hasta su cuello, los mismos besos húmedos ahora acariciando sus pezones y su pecho. Cuándo los besos se detuvieron Adam maldijo. —Estás preñado.

—¿Eso va a ser un problema?

—Debiste decírmelo antes. —Susurró con una sonrisa canina, alzándolo por la cintura y subiéndolo a la barra de la cocina, más besos bajando por su vientre hasta inhalar suavemente entre sus piernas. — Habría venido a verte de inmediato.

—Ah, eres un pervertido…—Otra risita, James no respondió, pegando su frente a la suya mientras trataba torpemente de desvestirlos a ambos. Escuchó un nuevo toque en la puerta y lo ignoró. Haría menos ruido en caso de que fuera un vecino, o al menos lo intentaría, porque cuándo esa enorme polla cabezona pareció frente a él casi pudo sentirse salivando. Algo le decía que eso estaba mal, pero no tenía razones para no disfrutar de ese momento, era un omega soltero.

Estaba aferrado a aquella fuerte espalda, jadeando ante la temperatura que subía y a los dedos que recorrían sus muslos cuando de pronto sólo sintió calor. Miró tontamente el lugar dónde estaba James unos segundos antes, ahora había ahí dos Alfa. James, que se había vestido rápidamente y Jean, que estaba ligeramente encorvado y gruñía por lo bajo, los labios apretados en una línea tensa.

—Oye, viejo, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero esto es propiedad privada.

—Lárgate.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó Adam, confundido, parándose entre ellos.

—Dije que vendría por ti, llamé y no contestaste, pensé que te habrías largado con mi cría, así que subí por ti. Me tomé la libertad de hacer copias de tus llaves.

— ¿Tu cría?... Viejo… —James no iba a pelear por Adam, mucho menos con el claramente violento padre del cachorro dentro suyo.

—Vaya voto de confianza… —Murmuro. — Bueno, estoy bien. ¿Te importaría largarte? Estaba en medio de algo.

—Olvídalo, Adam…—Dijo James, tomando su chaqueta y caminando en dirección a la puerta con los brazos en alto. — Llámame cuándo estés solo.

—Genial, mira lo que hiciste. —Bufó irritado, cubriendo su vientre y echándose para atrás los rizos que se habían salido de lugar durante su breve encuentro. Ahora estaba caliente y frustrado. Y peor aún, hambriento.

—Sube al auto. Nos iremos ahora.

—Mis cosas…—Dijo señalando a su alrededor.

—Veré que se haga. Sube al auto. —Repitió.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? No olvides que no soy nada tuyo…

—Tienes prohibido llevar gente a mi casa, ahora mismo te lo digo.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba follarme a nadie en tu cama.

—No vas a follarte a nadie. Eso te lo aseguro. Sube al maldito auto. —Adam le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más antes de obedecer, Jean se acomodó, recuperando su postura y arreglándose el saco y sacando su inhalador del bolsillo interior.

 Inhalo suavemente y la sensación de la medicina en sus pulmones lo regreso a la realidad. Sólo… Sólo 5 meses y tendría a su hijo. Adam podría irse a hacer…eso. Ignoró por completo la voz en su cabeza que demandaba la sangre de aquél Alfa que osaba profanar a su omega, pero Adam no era suyo. Bien podría serlo, con su aroma emanando de él y su cría abriéndose paso a la vida en sus entrañas.

Incluso con ese invitado el aroma de la excitación de Adam lo había puesto duro en segundos. Sus ridículos impulsos de Alfa eran una extraña mezcla entre matar, morder, marcar y sólo abrazar. Debió buscarse un matrimonio arreglado como quería sus padres.

Adam salió a regañadientes de su departamento, con un morral al hombro y la piel aún sonrojada por la intimidad. Jean sintió ira de nuevo y no dijo nada hasta que fue obligatorio explicarle a Adam cuál sería su dormitorio a partir de ahora. El omega le dio un seco “gracias” y se metió, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo 5 meses más con ese… Omega mimado, egoísta y licencioso. Y tendría algo de valor incalculable. Pensó en las mil formas en que podría hacer que Adam aceptara su mordida, su nombre, pero las rechazó todas. No era así como quería que alguien le perteneciera y mucho menos alguien a quien detestaba más cada segundo. ¿Ese niño sería suyo? Ignoró esa duda mientras Adam abría un poco la puerta y murmuraba desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Sólo subiste a ver que no hubiera huido de ti?

—Pensé que era una posibilidad.

—No puedo hacer nada sobre este niño sin ti. No puedo irme y lo sabes… —Jean lo miró con la misma frialdad de siempre, Adam no lo miró.

—Creí que podrías estar herido, o en problemas… Simple preocupación por mi cría.

—Sí, claro… Eres ridículo. —Añadió con una risa seca, bueno obviamente no se preocupaba por él, sólo por el bebé. Adam no valía nada para un hombre así, debió saberlo. ¿Quería que estuviera celoso? No, eso era ridículo. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y no se movió hasta escuchar los pasos de Jean alejándose.


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam está confundido.

Mudarse fue una pésima idea. Pésima. En primer lugar porqué Jean era un hombre peligroso. Ahora lo sabía, debió saberlo siempre. Conocía gente en círculos de gran importancia, a menudo iban a su casa a jugar póker y a perder miles de dólares contra el Alfa, que mantenía su estoica expresión. No era la cara de póker perfecta, Adam se dio cuenta de que Jean se frotaba las cienes cuándo su mano no era tan buena como creía, pero nunca o vio perder.

Sus invitados a veces parecían criminales, o mafiosos. Pero Adam no era tan estúpido como para preguntar nada. Con casi 6 meses de embarazo apenas se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en aquel lujoso piso de dónde nunca podía salir solo. Había desarrollado un profundo interés por lecturas clásicas buscando distraerse del hombre con él que vivía que era, sin duda, la mejor historia que hubiera tenido en frente y que nunca podría contar.

En segundo lugar, todo el maldito lugar apestaba a Jean. Era un aroma en el que se sumía más y más con el paso de los días, un aroma fuerte, masculino, terroso. Una mezcla extraña entre feromonas, medicina, sangre y cuero. Era jodidamente adictivo. ¿Cómo mierda iba a vivir sin él?

Maldita naturaleza Omega. Para su cuerpo, que cada día estaba más pesado con el peso de su cachorro, esa era la esencia de su Alfa, no tenía su mordida en el cuello, pero era suyo. Adam tenía que recordarse constantemente que ese no era el caso, eso no era cierto.

En Su segunda semana de vivir con Jean descubrió que su cachorro era niño. No lo expresaría, pero eso lo emocionaba. Pensamientos del tipo: “Mi Alfa será muy feliz de tener un niño” lo asaltaron. Pero eso era irracional y estúpido. No te aferres, no te apegues.

Y no quería apegarse, ni a Jean con sus hábitos extraños y su cálida naturaleza. Ni a la casa que se volvía su hogar cada día. Mucho menos al bebé que sentía moverse en su interior, recordándole que estaba vivo, sano y creciendo como parte suya, como una extensión de sí mismo.  Y ahí volvía al problema del aroma.

Vivir con un Alfa pura sangre como Jean lo tenía aún más perturbado de lo normal, su embarazo era menos molesto de lo usual, pero los omega son criaturas que demandan cuidados y contacto. Tan simple como eso, es su naturaleza. Adam que no tenía Alfa oficial y vivía con uno que lo evitaba en lo posible se sentía tan depravado de afecto que parecía sudar ansiedad. Todo sobre Jean lo incitaba, la forma en que se movía lo tenía follándose con los dedo insulsamente, ni cerca de satisfacerse cada vez que Jean salía de casa. Por ejemplo ahora.

Se había colado en su habitación, abrazándose a la almohada del Alfa, presionándola contra su rostro, inhalando su intoxicarte aroma mientras se tocaba, quejidos de frustración escapando de sus labios.

Al final ese orgasmo que lentamente construía sería muy poco satisfactorio, siempre lo era. Así que no tenía prisa, ignorando el bulto de bebé que lo hacía sentir tan poco atractivo. Nadie lo querría ya, lo sabía, salir a buscar compañía, incluso si lograba que Jean no se enterara, sería peligroso.

Para él y para el bebé.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, imaginando a Jean tomándose el tiempo de abrirlo bien antes de anudarlo. No lo habían anudado en meses, no desde aquella primera vez y estaba al borde de las lágrimas sólo con pensar en ello.

Sentí que pronto se liberaría, pero queriendo prolongar su placer ignoró todo sonido a su alrededor. Probablemente así fue que no escuchó los golpes en la puerta, sin darse cuenta había olvidado ponerle el seguro, esa ignorancia fue la razón por la que abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó un suave gruñido.

Adam se congeló, con casi 4 dedos dentro y la almohada frene a su nariz. Jean tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sus fosas nasales absorbiendo su vergüenza.

—Esperaba llegar antes de que terminaras. —Dijo como un ronroneo, Adam podía oler su deseo y movió su mano temblorosa.

—No…No puedo. —Admitió sacando sus dedos, Jean se acercó más, acariciando gentilmente su vientre, como había deseado tocarlo. Sentir su semilla creciendo en su cuerpo. — Por favor…

Jean sonrió, quitándole la almohada del rostro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

—Sólo tenías que venir a mí. —Dijo desabotonando su camisa. — No había necesidad de frotarte contra mi aroma como una perra en celo.

 Adam frunció los labios.

—No quiero nada de ti además de tu polla. — Todo muy amenazante hasta que gimió al primer contacto contra su entrada. Jean presionó un dedo dentro, saboreando la excitación en el aire.

—Y mi dinero.

Adam suspiró, el sonido de su lubricación contra su piel haciéndole sentir desesperado por liberarse.

—Sí… —Gimió. — Quiero todo eso…

Jean retiró su mano y Adam soltó un quejido, mirándolo desprenderse de la ropa. Recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, entre todas las personas presentes, lo mucho que lo había deseado a pesar de no olerlo de cerca hasta mucho después.

Si no se hubiera enterado meses después de que los Alfa de sangre pura podían alterar tus ciclos, bueno tal vez no hubiera sabido que nadie, nunca, olería así de bien.

Cómo ahora, el placer que se acumulaba y que venía del Alfa hacía a Adam sentirse mareado a cada momento, pero se mordió el labio antes de rogarle que se diera prisa. Jean hizo una pausa antes de quitarse la ropa interior, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Estás prácticamente inundando la cama. —Le reprendió quitándose la última prenda. — Ten cuidado o voy a obligarte a reemplazar el colchón.

—Cómo si no quisieras enterrar tu cara en ello. —Dijo Adam, incorporándose, dedos enredándose en las sabanas. —Puedo olerte desde aquí.

Jean se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y Adam gruñó, su toque como fuego luego de tanto tiempo sin contacto alguno.

—Deja de quejarte y muéstrame.

Adam tembló cuándo lo soltó, dándose la vuelta y presentándose sobre sus rodillas, en su estado la postura era terrible para sus articulaciones, pero sollozó cuando recibió el primer toque, retrocediendo hacia los dedos del Alfa cuándo comenzaron a abrirle.

—Estás tan húmedo para mí. —Susurró Jean. — Entraría tan perfectamente.

—Alfa…—Sollozó Adam, bajando la cabeza.

Jean se alineó con su entrada y lo sostuvo firmemente de la cadera justo antes de que el bebé diera una patada especialmente fuerte que arrancó un quejido de su padre. Jean no pareció darse cuenta porque se enterró por completo segundos después, jalando a Adam consigo y haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? — Adam respiró agitado en busca de aire, la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía.

—Creo que tu hijo no quiere que me jodas…— Jean acarició su cuello con los dientes, dándole un ligero sonido como respuesta mientras lo levantaba suavemente y golpeaba su próstata a la perfección.

—Tendrá que tolerar mi invasión.

Adam sintió un escalofrío, masturbándose al ritmo firme al que era penetrado. Cuándo se vino fue con un suspiro, presionándose contra los dientes de Jean que jugueteaban siempre al borde de morderlo.

— ¿Mejor?

Adam se estremeció, montando aquél miembro duro ,mientras era abrazado por la espalda contra el nudo maravillosamente firme que lo obligo a ronronear como un colegial.

—Mierda, sí.

Jean embistió una, dos veces más antes de derramarse dentro de Adam, el bebé una vez más pateando ante su abuso que se detuvo haciendo a Adam sonreír.

—A esta cosita no le gusta que lo aplasten. —Dijo con una risita, permitiéndole a Jean maniobrar para recostarlos de costado uno junto al otro. Jean olfateó suavemente la piel de su cuello.

—A él. —Besos en su cuello. — El doctor estaba seguro del sexo ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Jean usó un pañuelo para limpiar un poco a Adam.

—Descansa. —Susurro acomodándose cerca de él una vez más. — La próxima vez que te sientas privado de afecto no te permitas llegar a este estado.

—Claro. —Bufó Adam. — Sólo te rogaré por abrazos y buenos polvos. —Jean embistió suavemente, el nudo dentro hizo a Adam chocar lo dientes.

—Sí…—Lo abrazó y se acomodó acurrucado contra el Omega. —Haré lo que sea para tenerte cómodo por mi hijo.

Adam se tensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como para evadir la realidad.

Claro. No podía olvidarse de eso.

\----000---

Estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. A veces salía, pero siempre con escolta, con alguno de esos guardaespaldas huraños de Jean. A veces su charla los hacía sonreír, pero sólo si estaban a solas.  Tampoco le permitían ir a muchos lugares. Había ido a un par de galerías de arte por el trabajo, siempre con ropa holgada y abrigos, siempre fingiendo que no le dolía que sus amigos lo ignoraran.

No podía visitar al resto de sus amigos y decirles que estaba esperando un bebé del que pensaba deshacerse a cambio de dinero. Pondrían el grito en el cielo. No. Así que iba a comprar ropa, cortesía de Jean, libros, comida. Lo que fuera para escapar por un rato, pero siempre volvía a la habitación agradable en ese departamento que tanto le empezaba a gustar.

Un día por puro impulso compró un montón de fieltro y telas con patrones y empezó a cocer un pequeño grupo de animales de tela. Elefantes, jirafas. Bonitos y rechonchos en tonos pastel. Incluso se tomó la molestia de bordarles los ojos y sus pequeñas bocas.  Fue cuando terminó que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tiró, muñecos y todo, a la basura del cuarto que sería de Jack.

Jack, su pequeño Jack. Bueno, suyo no. Jean no sabía del nombre, era para Adam y nadie más, era privado, era un regalo, era una tortura a la que se sometía sin poder resistirse. Era estúpido encariñarse de ese modo. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo, no lo intentaba.

Acariciaba su vientre suavemente siempre que estaba o se creía a solas.  Charlando con Jack, contándole historias que no eran apropiadas para un bebé. Hablándole de la casa donde creció, de su padre, de su madre, de sus años de universidad. De sus amigos, de sus mascotas. De su hámster que solía poner en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras hacía la tarea. 

Su bebé que crecía más cada día, que hacía notar su presencia en su vida como una tormenta, igual que el idiota de su padre.

En la noche, cuando por diversas razones no podía dormir (Su creciente vientre, su resistencia a rogarle a Jean por otra ronda o simplemente nerviosismo) se pasaba el rato hablando con Jack. Con su pequeño Jack. El Jack que sentía pateando dentro, estirando su piel, recordándole que nunca estaba sólo. Y que pronto lo estaría como nunca.

Sabía que era estúpido lastimarse de ese modo. Pensar en el futuro y en que le dirían a Jean sobre su ausencia.  Pero no necesitaba un hijo, las cosas eran perfectas para Adam tal y como eran antes, era la vida que quería, la vida que había construido para él.

Jean, que veía al que considera su omega pesado con su cachorro y susurrándole amorosamente, tenía un conflicto muy similar. No quería a Adam ahí, no quería verse liado con un terco, licencioso, prepotente e independiente omega que está dispuesto a dejar a su hijo por dinero. Pero ese es su hijo tanto como de Jean, y sabe que lo ama, lo escucha en su voz mientras lo llama, Jack, Jack, una y otra vez entre historias secretas y palabras de cariño.

¿Porque no podía hacerle entender que ese era su lugar?


	5. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam está bien, luego... ya no tanto.
> 
> No olviden que si desean leer el último capítulo de esta historia una semana antes de su publicación pueden apoyarme en Patreon desde 1USD al mes! 
> 
> Acceso exclusivo a historias inéditas, adelantos, videos, edits y más!:
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/dotmh

Adam sabía que era patético. Pero no podía hacer nada. Había pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose solo, privandose de afecto y sumiéndose en la soledad que ahora era imposible resistirse a un poco de afecto incluso si era solamente físico.  Para sus instintos omega eso era más que suficiente, acurrucarse con Jean de vez en vez, acompañarlo cuando trabajaba o cuando leía.

  
Y claro, tener sexo con él. Mucho, en realidad, todo el que fuera posible.  
Incluso si a su bebé no parecía gustarle. Adam tenía que recordarse con frecuencia que tenía dignidad y que no debía rogarle a Jean por compañía en su cama. No. Él era un adulto, un omega independiente. Sí.

  
Pero sumirse en esa cómoda cotidianidad había sido demasiado fácil. Sentir por una vez que el lugar en que vivía era un hogar y no sólo un departamento lleno de adornos provocativos y pretenciosos sin otro propósito que llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Mostrar que era mejor, que tenía dinero, que si quería un alfa en su cama era porque lo deseaba y no porque fuera un omega frágil que buscara ayuda o soporte. Mantener esas apariencias era agotador, pero mantener las que tenía con Jean lo era en igual medida.  


Así que no era inusual que se rindiera, como ahora. Dejándose querer y hacer, tanto para su placer como para el ajeno. Era la mejor distracción, podía dormir mejor después. Sentía manos en su vientre y los besos de Jean en el cuello, su miembro deslizándose en su interior sin resistencia alguna.   


Pero entonces sintió dolor, un dolor agudo y desgarrador en la parte baja del vientre. Lanzó un quejido entrecortado, había perdido el aire. Escuchó a Jean reír detrás de él.    


—¿Tantas ganas tienes de venirte?—Susurró en su oído al oler la desesperación en el aire. Adam dejó escapar otro gemido, Jean mordió suavemente su hombro dejando detrás un moretón.   


—N… No, no es...—No pudo terminar, el dolor volvió y ahora sabía que algo estaba mal. Su fuente se rompió llenando la habitación con su aroma y el pánico que destilaba el omega por los poros. Jean salió rápidamente de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.   


—¿Adam?—   


—Joder.... No puedo ni ser una maldita incubadora bien...—Susurró con amargura, el dolor lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo y le arrancó un grito de angustia que resonó en el pecho del alfa.    


—Es pronto, es muy pronto...—   


La siguiente hora fue un borrón confuso. Jean salió disparado a vestirse, la primera ropa que encontró. Luego hizo lo mismo con Adam, pasándole como pudo algunas prendas encima y gritando a sus guardias para que lo ayudaran a llevarlo al auto. Uno de ellos, Adam no sabía cual, había conducido mientras Jean se quedaba en el asiento trasero con él. Temeroso por su bebé más que por sí mismo Adam se aferró a Jean con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a dejarlo ir incluso cuando estuvieron en el hospital y las enfermeras trataban de dejarlo listo. Debió desmayarse en algún momento porque solo pudo recordar su voz temblorosa rogándole a Jean que no se fuera sin dejarle ver a Jack.   


El frío y estéril cuarto en el que despertó no olía a nada, ni siquiera a Jean y eso lo envió de inmediato al pánico. ¿Y si Jack no había sobrevivido? Imagino el dolor en la cara de Jean, la decepción y el enojo porque Adam no pudiera cumplir el único punto de algún valor en su arreglo. No sería una sorpresa que dejará el hospital sólo para que alguien le diera un disparo entre los ojos.   


Fue hasta que las enfermeras llenaron su cuarto que se dió cuenta de que estaba gritando.

 

—Está bien, todo está bien. ¡Tiene que calmarse!—   


—Alfa, mi Alfa… Necesito a mi...—   


En el segundo que Jean entró por la puerta Adam casi se tiró de la cama, desesperado por tenerle cerca. Jean lo envolvió en sus brazos, olfateando suavemente su cuello. Adam estaba muy mal para entender las palabras que Jean susurraba en su cuello pero sabía que necesitaba oírlas.   


—Está bien, pueden dejarnos. — Susurró y las mujeres se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado. Adam aún tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello cuando intentó hablar entre los sollozos que no podía reprimir.   


—Lo siento tanto.—   


—¿Por qué? —   


—No pude ni dar a luz al bebé. Yo…—   


—Está descansando en Cuidados Intensivos, perfectamente saludable, si bien algo bajo de peso, pero eso es normal considerando que es algo prematuro.—   


—Oh, gracias a dios...— Susurró Adam con un suspiró de alivio, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Jean acarició amablemente su espalda y se dedicó a tararear hasta que Adam estuvo calmado de nuevo.   


—El doctor considera que debido a que está bajo de peso se beneficiaría mucho de tu leche sobre cualquier cosa que pudiéramos darle.—   


—¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Susurró Adam, de pronto tenso, cerrando los ojos.   


—Unas semanas, no más.—   


Adam se alejó lo suficiente de Jean para verle a la cara, su expresión desapegada y apática lo hizo sentir enfermo.    


—Puedo bombearla y enviartela cada semana.—   


—Supongo que esa sería la forma inteligente de hacer las cosas...—Jean sintió un estremecimiento desagradable pero asintió, alejándose de él. Adam suspiró de nuevo y desvió finalmente la mirada.    


—Sobre lo que dije...—   


—Estabas en un mal momento, no te sentías dueño de tí mismo, jamás te recriminaría eso.—   


—No, claro que no.— Respondió con una risa forzada. Jean se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa sin hacer el menor intento por mirarle a los ojos. — Haré que te hagan llegar una bomba lo antes posible.   


—Su...— Jean estaba a punto de irse cuando Adam lo detuvo.—  ¿Qué nombre…?—   


—Jonathan.— Dijo Jean, mirándole con una expresión extraña.   


Adam asintió y el otro se fue. Tomó la almohada entre sus labios, mordiendo con fuerza para calmar cualquier sonido de desesperación que pudiera emitir mientras lloraba. Se quedó dormido con el rostro enterrado en los pliegues de la sabana, justo dónde el aroma de Jean aún estaba presente. Cuándo despertó fue por el gentil sacudir de una enfermera.    


—Su Alfa nos pidió que...—    


—Él no es mi Alfa.— Su camiseta estaba húmeda en el frente y sin pensarlo Adam se la quitó. Bombear la leche fue casi demasiado satisfactorio, sentirse ligero y fresco… El suave sonrojo de la enfermera mientras lo hacía fue por demás molesto. No necesitaba ninguna razón más para odiar el proceso, aquella horrible máquina robándole su última  conexión con Jack.

John, no Jack.    


Su ira ardió ante la idea de que Jean no había ni preguntado si quería participar en aquello pero sabía que no debería sentirse así.    


—Gracias...—Dijo a la enfermera.   


—Si es mucha molestia siempre podemos buscar una nodriza que...—   


—¡No! — Murmuró con un gruñido. La mujer retrocedió de inmediato, asintió y le dejó a solas. Adam pasó la noche en el hospital, sin dormir, simplemente mirando la puerta cerrada. Un mensaje de texto le informó de un gran depósito realizado a su cuenta de banco esa mañana. Tomó un taxi a casa y a pesar de no desearlo lloró todo el camino.    


Apenas llegar corrió al baño, su estómago incapaz de contener por más tiempo la comida del hospital. Esto pasaría.

Tenía que pasar.

Durmió casi dos días, estaba agotado y peor aún le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía mensajes de todos sus amigos cuando despertó. Todos esos amigos que le habían ignorado cuando supieron de su estado, los que no habían dado señal de vida cuando desapareció durante casi 6 meses. Los mismos amigos que de alguna manera ahora sabían que se había “librado de eso” y querían volver a formar una parte activa de su vida.   


Lo que más lo intrigaba era saber cómo habían averiguado lo sucedido, pero no respondió ninguno de los mensajes, menudos amigos. No se sorprendió cuando llegó del supermercado para encontrar un paquete en su puerta, una bomba mucho más fina que la del hospital. La dejó en la habitación y metió las botellas al refrigerador.     


Las compras habían sido un desastre, apenas podía pensar en que necesitaba mucho menos decidirse a tomar nada cuando recorría los pasillos en un tenso silencio. Se había obligado a comprar comida que no se molestaba en comer. Era una rutina desquiciante de despertar, sacar la leche que inflamaba sus pechos cada día y luego enviarla a Jean, guardar un poco más en la nevera e irse de vuelta a la cama.    


Salió a tomar aire fresco, pero aquello no ayudó en nada. Estaba destrozado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para corregirlo. Algo en su pecho estaba mal y lo sabía. 

También sabía que era una tontería. Tenía que aprender a superarlo, después de todo no era ni el primer ni el último omega en no quedarse con su hijo, muchos otros tomaban esa decisión y casi ninguno tenía a su lado un Alfa para apoyarlos.   


Comer era un suplicio, su estómago parecía incapaz de recibir alimento. Lo único que lograba al obligarse a hacerlo era un dolor agudo que subía hasta su garganta. No podría hacerlo sólo. Usó su tableta para buscar ayuda, algo que pudiera enseñarle a lidiar con el dolor que sentía cada momento que pasaba despierto. Luego de mucho buscar encontró un foro para personas que, como él, buscaban superar la separación con un niño que en su caso jamás llegó a ver.   


Habló con casi 12 personas, todas con circunstancias diferentes, algunas eran muy jóvenes, otras muy viejas, otras querían algo más de su vida, otras habían prestado su vientre a familiares o amigos. Pero todas, sin falta decían la misma frase.   


—Gracias a dios pude decirle adiós.—   


Adam había estallado en carcajadas que rápidamente dejaron lugar a lágrimas gruesas y desesperadas. Los labios partidos por tanto que los había mordido y abusado en los últimos días. El no pudo hacerlo.

Nunca pudo decir adiós. 

Así que hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor, algo que podría hacer sin duda en ese momento: Evadir.

Trató de volver al trabajo, volvió a salir con sus amigos. Evitó el alcohol, pues Jack… Jon aún necesitaba su leche y debía ser responsable. Trato de acostarse con Alfas de nuevo, pero la sóla idea de hacerlo con alguien que no fuera Jean, ese aroma al que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los meses… le provocaba repulsión.    


Llegaba a casa a comer un bocado antes de tirar el resto, ya no se molestaba en comprar nada más que comida para llevar o bocadillos preparados, apenas recuperando el peso que perdió en el embarazo. Delgado y pálido, demacrado por las horas de sueño que no conseguía. Estaba muriendo en vida y era su propia culpa.  
Jean estaba perfectamente sin él. La evidencia era que pasó un mes antes de que supiera algo de él. La leche debía llegarle sin problemas, por eso Adam la hacía llegar al hospital cada dos días y no habían tenido ningún contratiempo, ninguna razón para verse…  


Ninguna razón para recibir noticias de su bebé. ¿Habría salido del hospital? ¿Quién iba a cuidarlo? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? Adam no tenía el derecho de saber, había renunciado a ese derecho por unos cuantos millones de dólares. Imbécil.    


Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de tener sexo. Su cuerpo aún estaba algo inflamado luego de dar a luz y sabía que eso no pasaría pronto. No suficiente con sentirse poco atractivo la realidad es que no se sentía caliente. Lo intentó, sólo para probarse a sí mismo que podía y que Jean no era su dueño de ninguna forma, claro, para convencerse de que podía volver a ser el mismo, sin mayor esfuerzo, sin responsabilidades, pero no pudo hacerlo.   


Podía obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, podía usar lubricante, juguetes, podían meterle el miembro de alfa más grande que pudiera conseguir pero no obtenía satisfacción alguna, sólo se sentía sucio. Más cosas que le privaban del sueño. Honestamente era lo último que necesitaba.   


Paso un par de días aseando su departamento, tirando ropa que ya no quería ponerse, otra que no le quedaba debido al peso que había ganado. Guardó un par de botellas de leche más, su pecho irritado. Seguramente la boca de un bebé no irrita de ese modo.    


Escuchó el timbre de su celular, sin duda un mensaje y pensó seriamente en ignorarlo por completo, no quería tener nada que ver con otros seres vivos. Estaba comenzando a hacerse muy aficionado a tirarse en cama durante horas hasta que algo detonaba su llanto y podía dormir. Pero estaba muy cerca del telefóno y finalmente lo desbloqueó para ver las notificaciones.   


Tenía un mensaje de Jean.   


El mensaje leía: “Nos vamos a casa.” Había una foto anexa al mensaje, una fotografía de Jean en un grueso abrigo con un bultito envuelto en mantas entre sus brazos. Adam sintió su pecho arder mientras miraba por primera vez el rostro dormido de John. Tecleo su respuesta antes de salir corriendo de la cama, buscando ropa mientras trastabillaba por la habitación y en qué meter las botellas de leche de la nevera.   


Su simple respuesta fue: 

“Puedo llevar las botellas ahora mismo.”


	6. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam debe decidir que hará de su vida cuando ve a su bebé por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a tod@s por leer! Oficialmente hemos terminado esta historia. Habrá un pequño epílogo para quiénes meapoyan en Patreon pues lo han pedido por ahí, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil. Gracias por leer y compartir conmigo la historia

No había acordado una hora para verse con Jean, su mensaje había sido bastante vago, pero eso no le impidió sentir que llegaba muy tarde. Y es que no encontraba el valor para subir. No encontraba el valor ni para entrar al edificio. Sabía perfectamente a dónde iba, pero mientras presionaba las botellas contra su pecho se sintió como un niño de nuevo.

Aquello era ridículo. Completamente ridículo. Era un hombre adulto, independiente, que llevaba años de vivir por su cuenta y atender los asuntos pertinentes a su vida sin ayuda de nadie. Seguro podía subir a dejar unas cuantas botellas de leche para su hijo… Pero John no era su hijo, era de Jean. Como el padre ejemplar que siempre supo que sería había vendido a su hijo por dinero que ahora no tenía el espinazo para gastar, no se atrevía ni a mirar su estado de cuenta.

¿Pero cuál era la alternativa? ¿Ser el dulce y sumiso esposo Omega de un hombre que, sin saber hasta dónde, estaba claramente involucrado en el crimen organizado? La moral de Adam era flexible por decir lo menos, no iba a negarlo. Había hecho muchas cosas ilegales a lo largo de su vida y de su carrera. Había mentido, falsificado documentos de identificación, se había acostado con algunas personas sólo para obtener de ellas algún beneficio o para robar algo de sus casas mientras dormían. Pero aquello, estaba convencido, no era nada comparado a lo que Jean era capaz de hacer, sin ir más lejos, por ser alfa.

Y John. ¿Podía ver a su hijo una vez y luego irse para siempre? ¿Podía mirarlo y simplemente elegir no mirarlo nunca más? No lo sabía. Se precipitó en averiguarlo. ¿Por qué no envió la leche con un servicio de mensajería como hacía siempre? ¿Qué impulso estúpido lo había llevado a hacerlo el mismo? Era su propia culpa que ahora estuviera ahí, caminando en círculos alrededor de una banca con una hielera en las manos y una expresión de puro terror. 

Cuando su celular vibró casi le saca un grito. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y tuvo que poner su código dos veces antes de poder desbloquearlo.  _ Maldita sea Adam, contrólate _ . Era un mensaje de Jean, breve y seco: “¿Está todo bien?”

“Sí.” Fue la única respuesta que logró teclear antes de volver su vista al edificio. Era ahora o nunca, mejor terminar con esto lo antes posible. El hombre de la recepción ya tenía su nombre registrado así que el proceso de ingreso fue tan fluido que le puso aún más nervioso. Mientras esperaba el elevador y luego mientras subía lentamente pensó un poco más. Había evitado su contacto casi un mes completo, pero ahora sentía los nervios de una colegiala sólo ante la idea de ver a Jean. Era ridículo ese cuerpo Omega suyo. Ese instinto, esa necesidad primaria y biológica que no parecía poder controlar. Era una sombra de sí mismo y si hubiera tenido un poco menos de agotamiento emocional quizás le habría importado.

Los dos guardaespaldas de Jean hicieron una reverencia cuando llegó a pararse nerviosamente frente a la puerta, uno de ellos incluso le sonrió y Adam trató de devolver la sonrisa. Después de todo había pasado varios meses viviendo ahí. Quizás ellos le extrañaban más que Jean. No tuvo el tiempo para mutilarse con aquella idea, pues cuando se abrieron las puertas el aroma que llegó a su nariz fue casi lo bastante fuerte para ponerlo de rodillas allí mismo.

Su Alfa y su bebé, en cada espacio, en cada superficie. Su Alfa y su bebé juntos. El Omega dentro quiso saltar, revolcarse en las superficies, impregnarse de esa esencia. Pero no lo hizo, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mantenerse firme. Era como si dos partes de sí mismo jugaran a tirar de una cuerda hecha de la misma fibra de su ser. Ninguna parecía tener la fuerza para derrotar a la otra y lo único que Adam  esperaba era que aquella violencia no le partiera en dos en cualquier momento.

Aquella había sido una pésima idea.

—No creí que de verdad vendrías—. La voz de Jean era suave y aterciopelada. Adam sintió su corazón acelerarse, la necesidad de ofrecerle su cuello y reclamar una marca lo obligó a enfocarse en otra cosa.

—Pensé que así podría ahorrarme los gastos de mensajería—. Dijo con la voz más firme que pudo. Con un movimiento algo torpe le ofreció la bolsa y Jean la tomó como si no estuviera ahí, sin mirarle ni un momento. El Alfa llevó la leche a la cocina y comenzó a meterla en la nevera. Adam tenía toda la intención de seguirle pero el aroma de su hijo, que el mismo Jean parecía emanar le distrajo horriblemente. 

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba un cierre, mejor tarde que nunca. Podía irse, podía dejarlos en paz de una vez, podía despedirse como las madres del foro de ayuda y su vida volvería lentamente a lo normal. Jack sería feliz ahí (no Jack, John) y nunca le faltaría nada. Tendría dinero, oportunidades, a su padre que desde el primer día había velado por su nacimiento y su bienestar. No necesitaba a Adam y la idea casi lo hizo llorar ahí mismo. Tenía que cerrar ese ciclo.

—¿Él está bien? Sé que apenas salió del hospital pero…

—Ya tienes tu dinero, Adam, cada centavo tal y como lo prometí. Ahora resulta que te importa…

—No tienes ningún derecho a…— Replicó Adam con las mejillas encendidas y un tono irritado en la voz.

—¿Te importa? — Insistió Jean, el tono hizo a Adam retroceder un paso, pero era un Omega necio y no se dejó amedrentar. 

—!Me importa! ¡Claro que me importa! —Gimió ofendido. — Es mi hi…

—¡Jack es MI hijo! —Le interrumpió. El Alfa lo empujó contra el muro más cercano, las manos en su cuello, presionando con fuerza. Estaba realmente furioso. Adam lo miró confundido entre casa intento por recuperar el aire que escapaba de su pecho.

—¿Jack?

—Ya no te necesito, Señor Towers—. Murmuró mientras lo dejaba ir. Adam llevó sus propias manos a su cuello, frotando los puntos donde los dedos ajenos le habían hecho más daño y jadeando suavemente. — He buscado mucho, encontré una fórmula que puede reemplazar la leche materna con muy bajo nivel de pérdida nutricional y he contratado una enfermera que…

—¿JACK? —Preguntó de nuevo. Jack no era su nombre, era el nombre que Adam le había dado. Le tomó del brazo cuando intentó alejarse, sus ojos azules intensos y clavados en su rostro. Jean se intentó soltar  de su agarre suavemente.

—Fue un error, lo he pronunciado mal. El inglés no es mi lengua materna.

—Mentiroso….maldito mentiroso—.

—NO...me reté, Señor Towers. — Gruñó Jean. Adam dejó escapar una risita demencial.

—¿Retarte? ¿Yo? Por favor, Jean…

—El límite de cuánta tolerancia siento por usted es peligrosamente pequeño. — Bufó Jean, irritado. — La única razón por la que aún está con vida es porque te necesitaba por el bien de mi hijo, pero ya no más. 

Adam estaba molesto de verdad ahora, estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara, si bien dudaba que su puño llegara a la cara del otro incluso si de verdad lo intentaba. Pero fue justo en ese momento que un sonido completamente desconocido para él llegó a sus oídos. Llanto. No cualquier llanto, el llanto de su hijo. Su hijo que lo necesitaba, su pequeño bebé hambriento. 

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que él, puro instinto omega activándose mientras sus pezones parecían listos para alimentarse aun cuando se había vaciado antes de salir. Perdió la fuerza en los dedos, mirando fijamente en dirección al sonido y dejando ir a Jean sin darse cuenta.

—Adam.

—Tengo que ir.

Adam intentó correr rumbo a aquella puerta pero escuchó los pesados pasos de Jean detrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando el Alfa lo atrapó, rodeándole con los brazos y manteniéndole quieto y en el pasillo. El calor de su cuerpo le envió paz al cuerpo bastante alterado del Omega.

—Tienes que verlo.

—A Jack...—Jean se inclinó un poco, su nariz enterrada en el cuello ajeno para olfatear suavemente. Ese movimiento primitivo  se sentía tan adecuado, tan correcto que Adam sintió como dejaba ir un par de sollozos.

—Sí, a Jack… Jack, sabes, es un apodo común para Jonathan.

—¿Un apodo Americano? El espectacularmente elegante y refinado hombre francés le ha puesto un apodo americano… — Jean suspiró y Adam casi pudo sentir la derrota en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Te descubrí rápidamente… Había noches en que era el único sonido en el silencio de la noche. Le hablabas, en tu vientre, cada día sin falta. Lo amabas entonces tanto como lo amas ahora… yo esperaba que ese amor fuera suficiente para que te quedaras con nosotros.

—No...— Adam se dió la vuelta, incluso con él daño los ojos de Jean eran hermosos. — No he gastado el dinero.

—Lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes...— Se burló Adam, girando los ojos con frustración pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El bebé aún lloraba cuando Jean lo guió de la mano a la guardería. Era una linda habitación decorada en tonos de gris y azul, con acuarelas de animales en las paredes, con los animales de fieltro sobre la cuna como si Adam nunca hubiera tirado su manada completa a la basura. Cuando Jean se acercó a la cuna y cargó entre sus brazos a Jack, Adam estaba oficialmente abrumado. Esa era la primera vez que veía a su hijo…

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, igual que sus bonitos ojos azules. Del mismo azul de Adam. Parecían cambiar con la luz cuando su padre lo movía por la habitación. 

—Es precioso…

Jean tocó la mejilla del bebé con dulzura. 

—Guarda un indiscutible parecido contigo… Verle cada día se ha vuelto un tormento, un recordatorio de que tú...— Adam se acercó y se acurrucó contra su costado, mirando al bebé.

—Ni siquiera te agrado. Lo acabas de decir, tu límite para conmigo es pequeño.

—Eres mi Omega. No tienes que agradarme para ser mío.

Adam cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor y el aroma de los cuerpos a su alrededor, de su familia. Jean presionó sus labios contra los suyos y la detonación fue instantánea. Adam no pudo más que aferrarse a él. buscando más de ese beso. Fue su hijo quién los interrumpió de nuevo, llorando para recordarles que tenía hambre. El castaño sonrió.

—No… ¿me dejarías?

Jean le ofreció a Jack y Adam lo sostuvo nerviosamente, aterrado de soltarle y hacerle cualquier tipo de daño. Era tan pequeño y tan suave. Tan frágil.

—¿Me ayudas?

—Por supuesto.

El alfa los llevó hasta la mecedora que había junto a la ventana, tomó al bebé de entre sus brazos temblorosos, lo que fue difícil ya que Adam se negaba a dejarlo ir. Luego hizo un gesto hacia la silla con la cabeza.

—Siéntate.

Adam obedeció y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Sus dedos parecían anguilas incontrolables y sus ojos estaban borrosos, llenos de lágrimas. Jean le devolvió a Jack y el aroma de ambos hizo al Omega sentir mareado al punto de que de haber estado de pie se habría venido abajo.

—Te ha estado esperando muy pacientemente.

—Claro… Sin duda te ha pedido sin descanso ver a alguien que jamás había conocido.

—No veo cómo podrías saber de que he hablado, en privado, con mi hijo durante el último mes.

Adam sonrió, Jack se enganchó a su pecho casi sin ayuda y aquella fue la sensación más abrumadora del día, si era eso posible. La paz que sintió lo obligó a llorar aún más fuerte, su cuerpo relajado al máximo sabiendo que su hijo estaba cerca, que cumplía con su obligación de cuidarlo. No había podido dejarlo ir. Nunca lo haría. Era admirable quién lo hacía, pero él no era admirable. Y no tenía que serlo. 

Jean lo rodeo con sus brazos, parado detrás de la silla. Finalmente le beso la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas con una expresión de paz y de satisfacción.

—Bienvenido a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Si disfrutan mi trabajo por favor denme un like en facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kikyo0Takarai/  
> O consideren comprarme una taza de cafe y apoyar a una escritora muerta de hambre XD: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
